Ranma and Inuyasha crossover!
by Firestar is awesome
Summary: What happens when Ranma and Akane meet Inuyasha and the crew! Hilarity ensues! Rated T just in case! . Some romance maybe! Pairs: Aka x Ran Kag x Inu Mirou x San EDIT: I not dead I'm just really busy, Hopefully I'll post a new chapter soon! .
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hi! This is my first story so I'm sorry if it isn't that good! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or Inuyasha…. Not yet

No flames please! Please enjoy the story!

Chapter 1

"RRRRAAANNNNMMMAAA!" Akane yelled as she chased Ranma down the busy streets of Tokyo. Ranma, Akane and the others were staying in Tokyo for a while because the main water pipes broke down at the dojo. Everyone stared as the two young martial artist trainees made their way down the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Ha! Come and get me!" Ranma yelled teasingly.

"Ugh!" Akane complained. They seemed to be fighting all the time and Akane was getting tired of it. Slowly, the two teenagers crossed over in to the quieter parts of Tokyo. Suddenly, Ranma stopped abruptly. Akane caught up quickly and almost ran in to him. "What is it?" Akane said her anger being replaced by curiosity.

"Look at that", Ranma said and pointed at the long unglorified staircase that seemed to lead to nowhere.

Akane looked at the staircase and said "Wow! I wonder what's at the top?" _ Finally something interesting is going to happen,_ she thought to herself.

"let's go explore it," Ranma said quickly.

"But we don't know what's at the top," Akane said, kind of hoping they could turn back and leave.

"That's the point, and anyways, I thought you would take on any challenge," Ranma said, taunting her.

"Of course I do!" Akane exclaimed, starting to get mad. After that, She muttered "Let's go," and grabbed Ranma by his pigtail and started to drag him up the tall staircase.

"Ow Ow Ow OW OW! Let go of the hair!" Ranma shouted.

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said anything!" Akane yelled and yanked on Ranma's pigtail harder.

"OOOOWWW! That hurts ya' know!" Ranma yelled.

"Yes, I do!" Akane said and yanked it harder.

Ranma muttered something about "Uncute Tomboy," then started sulking for the rest of the way.

Once they made it to the top, Akane dropped Ranma on the ground and looked around. Ranma shakily stood up holding the back of his head which felt like it was going to explode from all the yanking and pulling. Then he also started to take in his surroundings. There seemed to be a home, a storehouse, and a shrine.

Akane started running towards the shrine saying to Ranma, "Come on! Let's go see what's in the shrine!"

"Okay, Fine I'll come!" Ranma said sounding very annoyed. Ranma started running in the direction Akane was and quickly caught up with him. Once they made it to the shrine, they cautiously opened the door and walked inside.

"A well?" Ranma questioned and jumped on the rim and looked inside. "I wonder what it's for?" He added on. The two people paused their conversation to look around. The space was cramped, and smelt like mold. Suddenly, Akane tripped on one of the stair steps down to the well, knocking Ranma in to the well.

"Ranma!" Akane said, slightly worried. She got up and brushed herself off, then ran to the edge of the well and looked inside. Ranma was gone. Akane was utterly confused and decided to jump in herself. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she reluctantly jumped in. When she realized she hadn't touched the ground in a while, she opened one eyes, then the other. She saw something she thought she'd never see. Purple light swirled around her. _What's happening?_ She thought to herself. Just as fast as it started the purple light faded away, and before she knew it, Akane was on the ground of the well, looking straight at Ranma.

Author's notes: I know you guys are going to hate me for leaving a cliff hanger, but in my opinion cliffhangers make the story more interesting. MUAHAHAHAH I'm so evil! I know I'm really weird but on another note, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hey guys I'm back! I'm going to start to try to post a chapter about every other day, so a chapter should be up every other day. But something might happen… Like school. Well anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please favorite and review! :3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or Inuyasha *sob*

"Akane?"

"Ranma?" They didn't say anything, but they were both secretly glad that the other was ok.

"Let's get out of here," Akane said, starting to get a little claustrophobic.

"Ok, Ranma agreed quickly." He helped Akane out of the well, then got himself out.

"Um… Where are we?" Akane questioned.

"I have no idea," Ranma answered. They both looked around. They were surrounded by greenery. Everywhere they looked; it had some sort of plant there.

Suddenly, Akane remembered how mad she was at Ranma earlier, and her blood started to boil. Ranma! This is all your fault!" She yelled.

"How any of this is mess my fault!" Ranma shouted, genuinely confused by her sudden outburst.

"Well I'll tell you! If you hadn't made me mad earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Akane yelled back, fuming with anger. The two teenagers started their usual bickering until Ranma heard voices other than his own.

"Shhhh", he whispered loudly. Akane stopped yelling at him to listen.

"People!" Akane said. Akane then grabbed Ranma behind a tree and looked at the group of people from a safer distance.

"Inuyasha, Are you sure you smelt people over here?" A young women's voice came from where the group was. Ranma pinpointed where the girl's voice had come from and looked at her. The girl had raven colored hair, and her eyes were a chocolate brown. She looked like she was in her teen years. The total giveaway she was from Ranma and Akane's world was her school uniform.

"I did, so there's gotta be some people around here," a gruff voice spoke this time. Ranma looked at him. The man also looked in his teen years. He was strange looking; He had long silver hair and amber eyes. He was wearing a gaudy red outfit that nobody Ranma knew would wear. There were four others. One was a mature looking man in some robes holding a staff. Then there was a woman who had a floral kimono on. Then there was an extremely short boy, and a c-c-c-cat! Ranma tried to hold it in, but he couldn't.

"CCCCAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!" Ranma yelled, and ran right in to the open where the strange group could see Ranma clearly.

_ Ranma is such an idiot!_ Akane thought to herself. Ranma stood in the open clearing, frozen with fear from the small cat.

The guy named Inuyasha spoke this time. "See, I told you there was someone there!" He said, obviously trying to boast. "But there still is someone else there," He added on.

_Oh No! He means me!_ Akane thought to herself. The strange cat ran behind the girl wearing the kimono and Ranma, not being able to see the cat anymore, straightened himself out and stood up.

"There is someone else," Ranma said, and went over to the tree where Akane was hiding and dragged her out in to the open clearing. "See?" Ranma added on.

Akane and Ranma took a couple steps closer to the strange group to get a better look at them. What Akane and Ranma saw made their eyes widen with surprise and shock. The guy named Inuyasha had dog ears and claws! The little boy had a fox tail and fox legs! Ranma and Akane ran up to the group once they had recovered from the shock.

"Hey did you fall in to a Jusenkyo spring? I've seen many transformations before but your transformation seems, incomplete" Ranma said to Inuyasha.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh, forget I said anything," Ranma replied. Once everybody introduced themselves and explained what was going on, which took a while, the usual happened, and Inuyasha picked a fight with Ranma.

Authors notes: I know my chapters are pretty short, but I will try to update a lot so that shouldn't be a big problem. Anyways, I left a cliffhanger for you guys again! XD I'm so evil. Please review and favorite! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors notes: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, school kinda takes up a lot of your time. So I wasn't dead, I was just busy! ^.^**

**Jade Tendo: Thanks for the review! And here's another chapter just like you were asking for!**

**BestAuthor1000: I would say were both really evil! Muahahaha (I know this girl outside of school)**

"For a martial artist, you look pretty weak!" Inuyasha taunted Ranma.

"Well then if you're just so great, why don't you just show it!" Ranma retorted back.

"There's really no need for this!" Kagome tried to stop the two but Ranma and Inuyasha were already running to a better place to battle.

_He's easily catching up with me!_ Inuyasha thought. Once they got to a good spot, they started their unneeded duel. Inuyasha knew not to use his sword or claws or that Ranma guy would have been torn to shreds by now. Inuyasha tried punching him, But Ranma did a somersault over his head and landed on his feet on the other side. Inuyasha turned around to face Ranma and that's when he noticed something strange about the pigtailed boy. He smelt both male AND female. He shook the strange feeling it gave him away, and his mind returned to the fight.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted out and punched at Inuyasha about fifty times at a blinding speed. Inuyasha was taken by surprise and only was able to dodge a few of them. "Now who's weak?!" Ranma said, laughing at his fallen opponent. Inuyasha struggled to his feet and looked Ranma straight in the eye.

"Now you've done it!" Inuyasha said, fuming with so much anger now that almost anyone could see his battle aura coming off in waves.

_Good, He's fallen right into right trap,_ Ranma thought. _Now all I have to do is lead him into the spiral, and then use the Hiryu Shoten Ha to finish him off._ Ranma added on. Then he started leading Inuyasha into the spiral dodging all of the punches Inuyasha threw at him. _Only a few steps to go! _Ranma thought to himself. Finally he was in the middle of the spiral and landed the final punch, "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" Ranma yelled and watched as Inuyasha flew off. "Heh, that was easy." Ranma said, gloating to himself over the victory. Then he started his way back to the village.

**Meanwhile,**

Inuyasha landed face first in the ground in front of Kagome and Akane from the attack Ranma had used on him.

"Umm, Inuyasha, What are you doing on the ground? Did Ranma beat you?" Kagome questioned worriedly, and ran over to him. Inuyasha pushed himself up from the ground and sat up.

"Ranma must've used the Hiryu Shoten Ha." Akane said.

"Hiryu- What?" Kagome said, confused.

"It's where the user develops a soul of ice, to void Him or her of all emotions. He or she then attempts to lead the opponent into a circular motion, creating a spiral of opposing chi. The user, in this case Ranma, then makes an uppercut strike, while still maintaining the ice cold aura. The pressure difference from the collision of hot and cold chi, forms a chi-laced tornado that carries off the opponent," Akane explained.

"Is that the reason Ranma beat Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, while also trying to bring Inuyasha back from the shock from being beat from a human.

"Probably not, he's a very powerful martial artist who has been training in the art since he was little." Akane replied.

"Oh, but I still feel bad for Inuyasha, he's never been beat by a human before." Kagome replied to Akane.

**Authors notes: I know this isn't really much of a cliffhanger, but I got lazy. XD**

**I'll try to update again as soon as I can! Peace out for now peoples!**


End file.
